


Imagine the Beginning of the End

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Gen, If I get inspired I might write more, i love this webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Ever think about those first few years?





	Imagine the Beginning of the End

Imagine the people like Nancy and Ed. The people who were old, sick, dying. And then suddenly they weren’t. They had accepted their death, but it never came.

Imagine the kids. Imagine the people born in the months after the Moment, who grew up in a world where sickness, aging, and death were just things that used to happen but would never happen to them. The Last Generation. The last graduating class of so-and-so elementary school. The last baby born in this hospital.

Imagine all the people in between, aging and muddling and planning until suddenly everything stops being a problem. Imagine the questions they asked. “Are we really going to stop fighting?” “Did we actually end world hunger?” “Am I really not going to die? ... Ever?”


End file.
